Disco-tron 3000
Disco-tron 3000 is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that appears in Far Future. It summons four Disco Jetpack Zombies every 15 seconds. It is much similar to the Dancing Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Drops in disco zombies when dropping the beat. Special: summons disco Jetpack Zombies After some initial problems with the sideburn suspension system, the Disco-tron 3000 went on to become the shufflin' dance-bot of doom it is today. Overview The Disco-tron 3000 absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16, 30, 43, 56, 73, and 87 normal damage shots before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Use an E.M.Peach wisely against the Disco-tron 3000 because it is a one-time use plant. The Disco-tron 3000 will be difficult to destroy without the Citron's Plant Food attack. It will send Disco Jetpack Zombies, similar to the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. This strategy will be very difficult without the Blover when it sends many Disco Jetpack Zombies. A Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is the best plant to deal damage against the Disco-tron 3000. They are unable to summon Disco Jetpack Zombies while eating plants, so planting Wall-Nuts and similar plants right on top them are effective for preventing it from summoning more, buying time to set up traps such as Potato Mines. Tall-nuts can block the Disco Jetpack Zombies' forward movement, giving plants like Snapdragon and Winter Melon time to destroy them. Snapdragons are especially effective and two columns of them can effectively keep the waves sent by the Disco-tron 3000 at bay with minimal damage to the Tall-nuts. Also, you can try using the Laser Bean or Fume-shroom because they can attack through the Disco Jetpack Zombies, as they can penetrate the Disco Jetpack Zombies, damaging Disco-tron 3000. Otherwise, use a Blover. Bowling Bulbs can also be very helpful even though most of the times, the Aquamarine ones are the only bulbs that functions well in dealing with large numbers of Disco-tron 3000s, which can provide support to other plants like Citron, Melon-pult, etc. Gallery Disco-tron 3000 Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Disco-tron 3000 Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Disco-tron 3000 Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. hq_discotron3k.png|HD Disco-tron 3000. PVZIAT_Discotron_3000_Idle.gif|Disco-tron 3000 idle animation. (Animated) Disco-tron 3000 Zombie packet.png|Disco-tron 3000 Seed Packet. Image.png|Disco-tron 3000 on the seed selection screen. Damageddiscotron30000.png|Two Damaged Disco-tron 3000s. Image (1).png|Special ability in action. DISCOSUMMON.png|Disco-tron 3000 summoning Disco Jetpack Zombies. =DCNEJN JRVEK REVK.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000. AWESOMENESS.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 summoning hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies. Broken Disco-tron.png|Disco-tron 3000 in the Chinese version. (Note that it is always broken) Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean fed with Plant Food with Sun coming out.jpg|Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean that was fed with Plant Food. discofainted.png|Disco-tron 3000 fainted (Only Chinese version). Disco-tron3000onsidelanes.jpg|Disco-tron 3000s on the first and fifth lanes. Trivia *The main body of the robot resembles bee hive-style hair. *It is the only zombie in the whole series that has number in its name. *It resembles the Dancing Zombie's head and dance moves from Plants vs. Zombies. **The Disco-tron 3000 also resembles Darth Vader's helmet from the Star Wars films, as well as the vampire robot from Contra. *Much like the Dancing Zombie, there is a fish on the feet of the Disco-tron 3000. *The Disco-tron 3000 is first of the two machines controlled by Imps, the second being the Gargantuar Prime. *There is a glitch where if the player plants an E.M.Peach or destroys the Disco-tron 3000 before its Disco Jetpack Zombies land, they will instantly fall down and die. However, after the 2.4.1 update, this glitch has been fixed. *While Disco-tron 3000 summons Disco Jetpack Zombies, it starts to play its music. *In every level, the first Disco-tron 3000 to appear is the only one that plays music. *The Disco-tron 3000 music is a futuristic remix of the Señor Piñata music. *The Disco-tron 3000 is one of the zombies to interrupt the song in the game. The others being Dancing Zombie and Pianist Zombie. *The Disco-tron 3000 does not appear in the first and fifth row, but they can be summoned to these lanes if Sweet Potatoes are planted there. It will summon three Disco Jetpack Zombies. *The Disco-tron 3000 and the Mecha-Football Zombie are the only zombies that absorb 100 normal damage shots. *Like the Dancing Zombie, if the player hypnotizes the Disco-tron 3000, it will summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies that fight on behalf of the player's plants. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it always appears to be in its last degrade appearance. *Though it is made of metal, Magnet-shroom cannot pick it up. *This zombie, Dancing Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Pianist Zombie and Announcer Imp are the only zombies that play music. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, its music will replace the stage's current music. This trait is shared with the Pianist Zombie, but with unlimited times while this zombie plays only one time, even the other ones. *It can be killed by Chili Bean in the Chinese version. * It can be instantly killed by a single Sun Bean fed with Plant Food. See also *Robot Zombies *Disco Jetpack Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed